


you should click on this its funny

by 123_nonsense_123



Category: human warrior cats, warrior cats(by erin hunter)
Genre: Funny, Here we go, hahahahahaa - Freeform, just an au i had, lionblaze in trouble, lionblaze stole firestars car ha, oh man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-06-28 09:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123_nonsense_123/pseuds/123_nonsense_123
Summary: this is a random idea i had that would probably make a good vidio





	1. Chapter 1

okay so

imagine

(human)lionblaze wants to play a prank on shadowclan. so, he gets (they all human) jayfeather, and, like, greystripe in on it but berrybutt overhears so he wants in to. 

so, jay gets the idea to replace their good food (like dessert or smth) with food thats nasty (but it still looks like it)

so they sneak into Tawnypelts house b/c they hear some of shadowclan is hangin out ther for a party

and they hide outside the window (lionblaze telling jay whats happaning)

but

oh no

its the 2nd story window. so they on the roof(becuse the windows next 2 the roof)

and they watch it all go down.

and blackstar HIMSELF takes a BIG BITE of the doughnuts they filled with toothpaste. and he just

AUGH and spits it out and takes a big sip of the 'lemon water' they actually filled with salt so he spits that out to. (the rest of shadowclan do the same)

and they just D I E

then blackstar see's them on the roof laughing and he makes eye contact with lion and he's like

L I O N B L A Z E

so then lion's like "oh crap" and they all just turn and run off the roof and fall into a heap on the ground but no time to feel hurt now becuse now Blackstar and Tawny are after them and they all D A S H to the car but everyones just so panicked and in in pain from falling that no-one acknowlages it when jayfeather gets in the drivers seat becuse their all like GO GO GO GO GO GO GO

and jay presses the gas and the car s p e e d s down the road with tawny and BlackST. behind them in their car

and a few moment pass before Jay shouts at the top of his lungs:

I CANT SEE THE ROAD IM BLIND!!!!!

and everyones like CRAP

so now its just jay shouting ICANTSEEICANTSEEOHSTARCLANIMBLINDWHYAMIDRIVINGAAAH

and lionblaze is holding the wheel going KEEP YOUR FOOT ON THE GAS WE HAVE NOTHING TO LOSE

greystripes just screaming STARCLAN HELP MEEEEE and berrynoes is hyperventalating

and tawnypelt hears screaming so she looks in their car and shes just like; "is jayfeather driving????"

so they slow down so poor thunderclan can stop

and a police car pulls up and firestar steps out

and he just walks up to lionblaze and just SMACKS him

*bonus: britney spears is playing in the background during the chase* 


	2. The doctor dungeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go

HeadCanon for human jay and brair; brair gets a radio one day and when she’s bored she turns it on and starts ‘dancing’ (waving her arms in the air b/c she was never a dancer) and jay always secretly liked the songs so one day he dances with her when they think no-ones looking and alderheart catches them and takes a picture

**Author's Note:**

> heh your welcome


End file.
